Angel Without Wings
by Cloud Raithwall
Summary: Princess Zelda was reincarnated 200 years after the heroics of The Hero Of Time, Link. She is now the daughter of King Daphnes. Ganondorf has returned and wants Hyrule to bend to his will. Thats all I'm saying. Set pre/post-Twilight Princess.
1. King Daphnes' Birthday

**Angel Without Wings**

**Chapter 1 – **

The dark blue dress flowed down the Princess beautifully. She stared at herself I the mirror a few more moments before deciding to head to the ball room. Tonight was her father's 57th birthday ball.

The seventeen year old princess shut her door behind her and walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle. Meanwhile, a maid nearly bumped into her.

"Oh! Princess Zelda! I am so sorry, I was just coming up to get you," she said, politely curtsying.

"Don't apologize, it's alright," Zelda assured the woman. "Did my father send you?"

"Yes. He wishes to speak with you, Milady." She curtsied again.

Zelda nodded and followed the maid downstairs. In the ballroom, she noticed it was already crowded with guests. The decorations were simple, yet beautiful.

_The artisans really outdid themselves this year, _Zelda thought to herself. She noticed her father mingling with a group of armored men.

"You may leave," she said to the maid, "I will take it from here."

The maid smiled politely, although she looked a bit disappointed. She scurried off and Zelda sought her father once more. As she got closed she noticed that he was speaking to his generals.

"Happy birthday, Father," Zelda said leaning in to kiss the king on the cheek.

"My dear Daughter, thank you," the king replied lovingly. Zelda turned to face the people within the group. "Gentlemen, you all know my daughter, Princess Zelda."

The men bowed their heads to her. One general she recognized, he was an older man. He took a step towards her and took her hand to place a kiss on the back.

"Princess, you are looking more and more like your mother with each passing day," he said smiling.

"Thank you, General Wattson," she replied.

Wattson faced the King. "Lord Daphnes. If I may, I shall retire early."

"Yes, go ahead old friend," Daphnes replied.

"Princess, comrades, King," Wattson said before departing.

Zelda turned to her father as the others left. "Is he still training the soldiers?" she asked eagerly.

"No, Daughter. I have found someone else to train them, Wattson remains on the council though."

"Who?"

Just then a tall ma in plated armor loomed over the princess and the king. Zelda looked into the man's eyes, they were dark and it took a large amount of courage not to cower under their gaze. She could feel an almost sinister aura radiating off of him. It was like he was covered in darkness. Still, just by his appearance, Zelda was intrigued by this tall, dark being.

"Your Highness," he said bowing to the King, he never took his eyes off of the beautiful Princess. Even though he was so tall he still had the grace of a cat.

_Who is this handsome, shadowed man? _She wondered.

The King nodded in acknowledgment. "Zelda, this is Ganondorf Dragmire. He trains the soldiers now," he said to his daughter.

Ganondorf bowed again to her. "Princess," he said smirking.

Zelda found herself speechless a moment then found her courage. "Ganondorf." Her voice held the slightest notes of fascination and fear. Something about him reminded her of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Ganondorf looked a little amused about something only he knew of. He spoke to Daphnes again, "My Lord, I hope you have a nice evening and birthday, but I must take my leave."

King Daphnes nodded. "Thank you, Ganondorf."

"You're leaving?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf's eyes focused on hers. "Yes, Your Grace. I apologize, but these sorts of events were never one of my strengths." Actually, he just had no care for these things.

"Oh," was all she could say. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

With that, he turned and walked away.

"Zelda, there is someone I want you to meet," Daphnes said.

She turned and saw a boy that looked to be twenty. He stood erect, blonde haired, and neat. He looked arrogant, another Aristocrat.

"It's truly an honor, Princess," the boy said. Even his voice was snobbish. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

It irked her. "And you are?" she asked, slipping her hand away.

"Ah, where are my manners?" he said, a hint of sarcasm slipped out. "I am Royce Marlier, of the great House of Marlier." Pride noted highly in his voice with each word.

"My Daughter. Young Royce here will be your escort for the night," Daphnes said happily.

"Thank you, King Daphnes," Royce said. He looked smug.

Zelda resisted the urge to hit the boy and go back to her room. She thanked the Goddess, Nayru, for her control. It was her father's night and wish; she could deal with it for one night.

Or so she thought. As the night went on Royce endlessly spoke of himself.

"My father is an old friend of the King's," Royce said matter-of-factly.

"How so?" Zelda asked, curious, but still annoyed by his presence.

"When they were younger, my father saved yours from a bear."

"I never heard of it," she said.

"You should've. A magnificent tale, yes."

Zelda rolled her eyes and tried to remember if her father ever told her about it, but she kept coming to a blank. Royce noticed her thoughtfulness and smiled, much to Zelda's annoyance.

Music came from the orchestra across the room and Royce took her hand. "Shall we, Princess?"

"She looked at their hands then back to him. "I don't know how to dance that well," she lied. Since she was royalty she knew how to lie pretty well.

"Nonsense!" What woman does not know how to dance?" he scoffed. He took her to the dance floor anyways.

Zelda tried to fake that she did not know how to dance as hard as she could, but to no avail. Royce was ruthless. He twirled her and held her close to his body. She felt uncomfortable and after the song ended she stepped away from him, feeling flustered and angry that he forced her to dance. He wore a devious grin and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I must go," she said, trying to remain polite.

"Come now, your Highness. The night is young and so are we, let's not waste it," he argued.

"I am tired, Royce. I would like to go rest," she told him truthfully.

He put a hand on her arm and leaned closer. "Nonsense ––"

"Royce, sir," she warned. "If you wish to keep our relationship a friendly one, I suggest you let me go."

He dropped his hand and backed off. His grin turned into a smile, which irritated her. "As you wish, Princess," he mocked her.

She turned to leave when the memory of a dream came to her thoughts. It was the dream she had almost every night. The one where a large and powerful man saved her from a stampeding horse. The dream both scared and thrilled her. On the few nights, though, she dreamt of something else entirely or of nothing at all she felt deprived of something, she didn't know, and it also saddened her.

Her thoughts returned to Royce Marlier. It was obvious her father wanted her to be with the arrogant boy. It also angered her that he thought himself more than worthy to have her hand. She didn't want to marry Royce, he was far from being worthy.

Zelda was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw a familiar clad in armor standing by a window in the hall. She had all but forgotten him. She strode up to his large form. He hadn't noticed her yet, for he was staring thoughtful out the window.

"Ganondorf?" she said questioningly.

The Dark One faced the Princess. This close, she noticed he stood at least a head taller than the tallest man in Hyrule. He was well built, she observed now, with broad shoulders, and had neatly trimmed bright red hair.

"Hello Princess," he said, nodding to her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her heart stopped twice as she spoke.

Something of a sinister smirk crossed his face. "I am merely enjoying the night. Why are you not enjoying the party?" he wondered.

She dropped her head a little, taking her eyes off of him. "Have you heard of Royce Marlier?"

"I've heard of the name."

"My father made him my escort for tonight."

"And the problem?"

Now she looked Ganondorf in the eye. "Problem? Oh, where do I begin? The man thinks he's a god and that I should be grateful to be in his presence. Also, he mocks me and believes himself to be more than worthy to take my hand. His intentions are not good and his arrogance annoys me to no end. I swear, too, he doesn't understand the concept of personal bubble space!" she hissed. A feeling of exhaustion crept over her.

He chuckled to himself then turned thoughtful. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she said frustrated. After a moment she began to wonder why she had told him so much. She only just met him, yet she let out all of her stress.

"You should talk to your father then. I'm sure he'll listen," he said simply.

She nodded slowly. He was right, her father would listen. Suddenly she felt his hand grasp hers and raise it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and held her hand close to his face. His hand was large and warm. His lips sent electricity up her arm.

"You should go and get some rest, Princess." His breath was hot against her hand. "It's late."

"Yes, but –"

"I'm sure we will see each other again. Until next time." Ganondorf released her hand and began to walk away. His boots echoed through the hallway and he descended down a set of stairs. The tingling of his lips remained in her arm and Zelda faced the window Ganondorf was staring out of. She hoped that they did see each other again.


	2. Curiosity At Its Finest

**Angel Without Wings**

**Chapter 2 – Curiosity At Its Finest**

Zelda was thrown off the raging beast and all she felt was pain. The people around her were numb with shock, even her father. She watched the wild animal, which began to rear around back towards her. Everything became slow motion as it came at her. The white horse. No one moved, instead they were still statues, forever frozen in time. Its hooves pounded the ground and with each thump, it grew closer. Then a man, blurred in every way, that was even larger than the horse, stepped in front of her. She stared at him in awe and fascination. She had almost forgotten the hoofed animal bounding at them. Time had frozen when the blurred man raised the horse above his head and threw it to the side. There was an intake of breath as he turned to her, his face was unrecognizable and covered in black. He held a hand out toward her, she paused a moment then took it.

"Thank you, sir! You saved my life!" she cried happily. Then she threw her arms around him. "May I ask your name?" she wondered, her toddler voice ringing with curiosity.

Zelda opened her eyes from the dream that never left her. She could always see everyone's faces, but never the man who saved her's. He was either shadowed or blurry. It always irritated her. Then there was what happened four days ago, when she had a moment alone with Ganondorf Dragmire.

Oh, what she felt the moment his lips touched her hand. The fire, the electricity, and the remaining tingle she felt in her arm. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head. No matter she did, he had always been on her mind. Whenever she was with Royce she'd think about Ganondorf.

She could not comprehend why she thought of him so much. And what made her situation worse was the simple fact that she had not been able to see him during those four days. She wanted to know who he really was. Certainly, she thought, he was not some trainer who taught soldiers the way of war. He had to be something more.

Zelda sat up and ran a hand over the tangled mess on her head. Her hand found a brush on the table next to her bed and she used it to tame her hair. When she was younger it was blonde, but as the years went on it got darker until it was a deeper shade of brown. Girls young and old from across Hyrule envied it. As she thought about him she began to wonder if General Wattson knew anything about him.

After her hair was calmed down, she got dressed and headed toward Wattson's chamber. When she knocked there was no answer.

"Princess?" came a voice.

She turned at the sound of her title. A young man in little armor and regular army clothes was looking at her with a quizzical expression.

"Are you looking for the General?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, I believe he's talking with your father," he said. "His daughter is with him."

"Is that so? What for?" she asked.

"I believe it's to have her live near the castle," he replied.

"Why?"

He averted his eyes sadly. "The General's wife…she died last night of some sickness."

Zelda's eyes dropped. "Oh."

"Yes. His daughter, Ashei, is very grieved over the whole thing. She feels she should be allowed to live by herself now that she is 22," he paused. "Oh! Ma'am, Sir Royce wanted to speak with you."

She suppressed a groan. "I have to ask General Wattson about something rather important."

"Perhaps I could answer it; I am very keen with knowledge. I may be a soldier but I am better with history. My son is the same way. I believe he will be a great scholar one day," he said fondly.

"What is his name?" she wondered.

"Shad. He is only sixteen but is very intelligent." His voice was full of pride. "Now, I could help. I apologize, Princess, but the General…"

"I guess you are right," she admitted. "Perhaps we could go someplace quiet to talk, a place more appropriate?"

"Yes, I was just going to the dining room. Would you join me for breakfast?"

"Love to." She smiled.

Just as he turned he paused. "Wait. I almost forgot about Lord Royce."

She winced. "Sir?"

"Balthasar, milady."

"Just between you and me, I'd prefer not to meet with him or spend time with him."

He raised a brow. "Why? If I may ask. Everyone says you both compliment each other well. Certainly it would be a smart match."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't take kindly to him at all, Balthasar. He is not the man for me," she said boldly.

He bowed. "I beg your pardon, Princess. I did not mean any disrespect. I promise to keep your opinion – and my own – to myself," he said respectively.

"Thank you. Shall we?" She gestured toward the dining hall.

He nodded and they went. They found an uninhibited table to occupy and discuss. The dining hall was filled with other soldiers and friends to the king. Eyes poured onto the Princess curiously, wondering why she was with Balthasar.

"May I ask how you know the General so well, Princess?" Balthasar asked as they sat.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I've known him personally since I was really young," Zelda explained, " He was my teacher, along with Auru. Only Wattson taught me how to fight with a sword. I loved it, and I don't really know why. I guess it thrilled me."

"Does it still?"

"I don't know. When I was thirteen I started to get rougher. Wattson fought harder, probably to keep himself from getting injured. My father put an end to it and I haven't touched a sword since." She remembered the fight that ended her training.

_It had been two years since Zelda received permission from her father to train and her sword he gave her. It was a simple, small sword. The handle was gold and lined with silver. Before it was too much then, as time went by with her training, she got used to its weight and size.  
King Daphnes was watching, along with some soldiers. They stood around the training courtyard and, in the center, were Wattson and young Zelda. Zelda held her sword firmly in hand while Wattson wielded the standard double-edged longsword.  
"You ready, Princess?" Wattson asked.  
"Yes!" Zelda cried happily. "What do you have to teach me today, Wattson?"  
He chuckled to her eagerness. "Today we are just having a free for all. It's time to see what you've learned so far."  
She smiled. She always loved having free for alls. To her, it meant she could prove to the men that she wasn't just a girly princess. She actually liked not having to wear dresses, she didn't want to be so pampered. She liked not being forced to be proper at all and these sessions gave her s sense of freedom.  
Her body tensed, waiting for Wattson to give her the go. He grinned and went at her. He was always slower and went easier on her because she was the princess. He didn't want to hurt her. Because of this, Zelda was never able to get faster and it irritated her.  
Today, she would make him fight harder. She wanted to improve.  
Zelda swung at him and he blocked. She pushed against him and he easily pushed back. She gave extra force and suddenly pulled back, surprising him. She spun around and forced him to block his left. With his right open, she kicked him. He grunted and she began to sweep her leg under his. He jumped and moved back for space. He swung and she deflected, her hilt came around and struck him on the shoulder.  
"Very nice, Princess," he complimented wincing. "You're forcing me to move, very nice."  
She smirked and went at him with her body. He grabbed her arm and threw her back. He laughed and she frowned at herself. If only she could make a small cut, she'd win. His blade came down and she dodged. Zelda's sword came up underneath him, swinging for his armor covered stomach. He threw his body back and the sword missed.  
Wattson was noticing how rough she was becoming. Without hurting her, he had to bring her down. Their swords clashed again and again. Her sword swung high and he countered. He swung his blade and she jumped back. She fumbled slightly and he took the opportunity to knock her down. She groaned and in a flash, Wattson's sword was at her throat. She groaned again, only in defeat.  
"Wattson!" her father shouted. "Get that sword away from her, you're scaring her!"  
Wattson did as he was told and gave her a disapproving look. She stood and one of her father's personal guard too her sword from her and walked away.  
"Hey! Give it back!" she ordered.  
"No, Zelda. This has gotten too violent; I am putting an end to these lessons. Now," King Daphnes said to her.  
She looked at him, aghast. "What! Father, please. I've come so far. I can't stop no-"  
"Enough! I have spoken," he said firmly. He walked away. "Go to your studies with Auru."_

Ever since, Zelda has wanted to take up a sword again. She sighed to herself.

"Well, Princess. What are you curious about?" Balthasar asked.

Zelda noticed he had an apple in his hand and there was a plate of scrambled eggs with a coating of melted cheese in front of her. She picked up a fork and took a bite. She swallowed. "Do you know a man named Ganondorf Dragmire?"

He thought a moment. "I have heard of the name."

"He's really tall and big. He trains the new recruits," she hinted.

"Oh! Yes, I have seen him around."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"I know he has been here for fifteen years and was promoted ten years ago to sergeant and a then a general two years ago. He is also considered a dark man; nobody necessarily likes or hates him. It's more of a respect/fear feeling towards him by others. I find him rather intimidating myself. Otherwise, I don't really know much." He frowned at this as though he didn't like not knowing.

"Oh," Zelda said simply. _Had he really been here for fifteen years? _She wondered. How could she have only met him a few days ago?

"If it helps, I believe Auru could help you further," Balthasar said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Balthasar. This information is truly helpful. I think I will seek out Auru, if you'll excuse me." She curtsied politely.

He bowed his head once. Before she left he asked, "Why do you want to know about him, Princess?"

She paused to think about her answer. "I've heard of him and seen him around. He seemed odd and I just would like to know more about him." It was half a lie but it rolled off her tongue smoothly.

"You crave knowledge?" He asked humbly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"That is very interesting. I am currently researching about the people of the sk-"

"Princess Zelda! Ah, what a pleasure it is to see your shining face this morning."

Zelda knew the voice it came from and groaned silently. She turned to face Royce.

"Royce," she said.

He turned his attention to Balthasar. "And, you are?"

"Sir, I am Balth-"

"Whatever. Is it not time for you to get back to your daily training or something?" Royce questioned.

A hint of shock crossed Bathasar's face. Zelda grew angry.

"Royce!" she snapped.

He looked at her. "What? He is obviously slacking."

"No he isn't. I wanted to talk to him," she said frostily.

He laughed once. "Now why would you want to talk to a lowly foot soldier? Especially when you can come to me to talk."

She glared at him, ready to snap. _As if, you have the brain of a Stalflos, _she thought. He had become too comfortable in the castle. But before she could say anything, Balthasar spoke. "I apologize, sir," he said to Royce, and then he turned his attention to the Princess. "Madam. I must go, perhaps later we could discuss more knowledgeable things, if you have time."

She nodded.

"She will most likely be busy all day, with me, of course," Royce said arrogantly.

Zelda shot a dangerous look at him. "I should have time, and when I do I will seek you out." She smiled to Balthasar. He bowed and left. Zelda was about to leave when Royce cleared his throat. She looked at him questioningly.

"Now that I have been forced to find you myself, I believe we have a whole day to spend together," he informed her.

She wanted to scream at him, to tell him how much she despised him, but she couldn't. She wanted, desperately, to go find Auru and find out if her old teacher knew about Ganondorf. She knew she had to deal with Royce at some point, but hoped something would either grasp his attention – other than her – or she would be taken from him. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she felt Royce's hand grasp hers and he guided her away.

"Royce? Where are you taking me?" She asked tugging away.

"Someplace quiet, where we may talk." He smiled. He took her to the gardens, just past the training courtyard and the library.

"Perhaps we could go someplace different?" she suggested. This was the place her mother always took her when she was alive. Ever since Queen Amelia's death by sickness, Zelda only came here alone. Her father made it a place only she could go. She remembered what her mother always used to tell her:

"_Always remember, Zelda, that here, your dreams can never be taken away from you. If you believe in something, never let anyone – not me and not your father – tell you different. Fight for what you believe in and let your heart guide your mind."_

Zelda fought to restrain her tears. "Please," she begged.

Royce looked and his eyebrows shot up. "But, whatever for? Your father told me you loved this place."

She dropped her head. "This place reminds me of my mother and…" she trailed off.

"Oh well, just because she is gone doesn't mean we can't come here," he said. His disrespectful tone angered Zelda.

She glared at him openly. "I don't want to be here right now," she hinted, ice lightly laced her words.

Royce smiled like a shark and bowed mockingly. "Your wish is my command."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. They left the gardens and she spent over eight hours with him in the front courtyard. When time leaned to the ninth, Royce's father came for him. They left and Zelda went to find Auru. He was in his chambers.

"Princess?" the older man said surprised. "What gives me this honor?"

"May I speak with you, privately?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, of course." He let her in. His room held the normal décor; expensive furniture, colors of the royal family, etc.

She sat on a couch nearby and he sat across from her. "What is it, Princess?" he asked.

"Do you know Ganondorf Dragmire?" she asked frankly.

He looked at her curiously. "I've spoken with him, why?"

"What do you know about him? I know about how he came here a while ago, his achievements, but do you know him on a personal level? When he spoke with you, what was he like?"

He laughed once at her curiosity. It was a gentle sound, like that of a fond grandfather. In all his 62 years he had never enjoyed the company of anyone, except Zelda. She amused him and he taught her all he could. He would never deny her knowledge. "He was a respectful man. Intimidating, yes. When I spoke with him, I asked him about where he was from? He told me he was from an ancient land and this was so different for him. We also talked about family. He said that his was taken from him long ago. I informed him, as well, that he reminded me of the man who was banished to the Sacred Realm, when the Hero of Time saved Hyrule. In response, he laughed and said he got that a lot. That was all we spoke of," Auru explained.

Zelda stood and curtsied. "Thank you, Auru. You've been helpful." She smiled.

"May I ask, Princess, why you want to know about this man?" he wondered.

"Just had some curious thrills, I supposed." She left after giving him a hug.

Outside, the sun was setting. Zelda decided she wanted to see the soldiers training before going to the library to read. That little bit Auru told her about Ganondorf reminding him of the Dark Lord from old struck her mind the most. It was true, the way the books described the Great King of Evil, it did sound like Ganondorf. The idea made her even more curious about him.

She found her way to the training courtyard and watched two young men sparring. She suddenly wished she could fight with a sword again. She began to move on when she noticed him. She stared at him as he spoke with another soldier.

Ganondorf stood with his arms crossed across the way from Zelda. He noticed her as the other men prattled on near him. He had seen her since the day they spoke, she may not have noticed him around but he was there. If he sought her out, he would find her easily. Everyone spoke of her, which was how he knew. Their eyes met and they watched each other for a moment or two. Zelda wanted to talk to him again, but decided against it. She broke their locked eyes and went to the library.

Ganondorf thought it was time to speak with her again. He could tell she wanted to and he was growing impatient with himself.

In the library, Zelda pulled out a bunch of books about ancient times. She began to read and lost track of time.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright here is chapter 2. I know Ganondorf wasn't in this chapter much but he will be in the rest more often. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Since I have Winter Break coming up soon I should be able to work on this and my other stories more. Reviews are appreciated especially if there is constructive criticism. It helps keep this story alive, in a way lol. Oh well, until next time.**

**-CR **


	3. A Little Light Reading And An Offer

**Angel Without Wings**

**Chapter 3 – A Little Light Reading And An Offer**

_The Hero of Time saved Princess Zelda from the dark clutches of the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf. The Hero fought bravely with the Triforce of Courage and the Blade of Evil's Bane. With the help of the Princess of Destiny, the Hero was able to strike down Ganon in his beat form and send him back to imprisonment._

The Princess had her nose stuck in a book of ancient legends and history. Her father had told her when she was very young that she was named after the Princess Zelda from ancient times and her ancestor because he wanted her wisdom to be passed down to his daughter.

Satisfied with the last sentence, she moved onto another book; one that held a passage about the Blade of Evil's Bane. It read; _Even in its earlier stages, the Master Sword was stronger than any blade crafted by man. Created by the sages, it was resistant to any magic, even going as far as to being able to repulse power granted by the Triforce itself. It was forged before the Imprisoning War occurred. The Goddesses instructed the people and the sages to create a sword that would have the power to vanquish evil and any who misused the Triforce. Its earliest known stage was as the Skyward Sword. It's now known names are the Master Sword and Blade of Evil's Bane. This sword is the very sword that was used by the Hero of Time during the Great Cataclysm to imprison the Dark Lord, Ganon. Its home is currently unknown, but its original resting place was in the Pedestal of Time in the Light Temple._

Zelda unconsciously nodded along with each word then flipped the page. _The Twilight Realm is the parallel dimension to Hyrule, a world of shadows and a place of imprisonment for those who wished to dominate the Sacred Realm. It was created toward the time of Creation for the tribe only known as the Dark Interlopers who tried to take over the Sacred Realm and establish tyranny over all of Hyrule. Legend states that the Dark Lord Ganondorf was a descendent of the Interlopers and actually sis what they could not. Through the Triforce and the Sacred Realm, he created the Dark World and tainted the Golden Land, thus beginning the Great Cataclysm. It wasn't until the Imprisoning War that he was stopped. On the eve of the Great Cataclysm, Ganondorf slaughtered all who stood in his way, even his followers. With bloodstained hands, the –_

"You know it's past midnight."

Zelda jumped, making the book drop to the floor. She looked to see who it was that scared her. Ganondorf stood with his arms crossed and a small smirk on is face. She didn't even hear him come in. Excitement washed through her that he was here, but frustration quickly coated the much fonder emotion. She hated it when people snuck up on her.

"I apologize, Princess," he said as if guessing her thoughts.

"Why are you here, Ganondorf?" she asked.

"I knew you'd be here and I was waiting for you to come out," he replied bluntly.

_Odd_, she thought. "Why?"

He smiled and went to her. Again, she was stunned by his form. "History of Hyrule, huh?" he mused looking at the books around the Princess.

"It's just one of my interests."

"That comes as no surprise," he murmured as he bent down to pick up that fell.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

He shook his head, examining the book without real interest. He flipped through a few pages and Zelda watched him, entranced. She examined every sharp and defined feature, trying to understand the tugging in her mind. She felt like she was missing something.

"How do I know you?" she whispered unconsciously.

He smirked, never taking his gold eyes off the pages he held. "I've been here for quite some time, Princess."

Zelda shook her head out of the trance. "How come I've never seen you before the other day?"

Ganondorf set the book down. "You don't pay attention," he stated dryly.

"I do pay attention!" she growled standing up. He wasn't fazed by her anger. They stared into each other's eyes, his gold calm and amused, her blue blazing and alert. She felt a pang that she couldn't understand within her.

He chuckled and grinned. "Obviously."

"What do you know?" she said defensively.

"Quite a bit, Princess," he said turning away from her.

She bent her head down and remembered what Balthasar said about Ganondorf. She highly disagreed about him being intimidating – to her, at least – but found greater curiosity in how reserved the large soldier before her was to the smaller one. It began to overwhelm her.

"Wait," she called almost inaudibly. "I have a question, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf felt the pang of familiarity within him. He faced her again and looked her in the eye. "Yes, Princess?"

"You are not a Hylian, are you?" she asked.

"No."

"Then…what are you, if you don't mind my prying."

"You have always been a curious one, haven't you."

Zelda blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You look like a seeker of knowledge is all I mean. I come from an ancient race that is pretty much extinct," he explained.

"Gerudo?" she guessed.

He smirked. "Yes. I was trained in their arts by my parents."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She sounded like a curious child and regained her composure. "So, you fight like they did?"

He nodded. "I am also skilled in the Hylian ways of a blade as well. Although, your sword fighting arts are simple compared to Gerudo style."

Zelda sat back down. "How much do you know about Hyrulean history?" she asked, secretly wanting another chance to speak with him. Any excuse would suffice. She glanced at the clock and sighed to herself.

Ganondorf's eyes traveled to the clock as well and became frustrated with the two soldiers that took up his free time. "It's very late, Princess," he stated and let his eyes fall back on Zelda, "listen, if you want to talk to me again, you can seek me out and let me know." He sensed what she wanted and decided it would be easier this way.

Zelda looked at him and thought about it. "Alright, I will," she decided.

He nodded and bowed. "I will be waiting, Princess." When he left, she stood and began to put away the books. With her mess cleaned up, she grabbed the nearest candle and left the library. Zelda returned to her room and went to the window.

The moonlight shone inside and settled on her face like a gentle sheet. She opened the window and let the wind drift inside, blowing against her hair. Off into the distance, the Princess noticed a figure with a cape walking around the grounds. She recognized him as Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stopped just outside the Princess' room and stared up at the moon. He secretly rejoiced in the wind as it brushed against his face. He knew Zelda was watching him and he smirked to himself. "I will see you tomorrow, my dear Zelda," he said quietly. He took a glance at her and left to go get some rest.

Zelda turned away from the window, with Ganondorf as her final image for the night, and settled comfortably on her soft bed that was covered by a thick and fluffy comforter. She laid her head down on a feather-filled pillow that smelled like peaches and drifted into sleep. Behind her eyelids, she saw the rerun of her life, the dream from her childhood.

**Author's Note:**

** I personally like this chapter because it had a lot of Ganondorf in it and absolutely no Royce (and, no, I didn't do that on purpose). I hope those of you who read this feel the same way. The next chapter will be longer and I apologize for the shortness of this one. If these are dull in any way, I apologize for that as well, the real action won't be for a little while. It will get better, I promise and more characters will come into the picture, but for now you all are stuck with who's in the castle. Please read and review, it's much appreciated. Until next time… **


End file.
